


On The Christmas Of His Life

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fireplaces, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Post - RE6, Rough Sex, Snow, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jill gives Chris the best Christmas ever? [Post-RE6; Song: Everything She Wants; Chris/Jill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Christmas Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> This took place one year after RE6.
> 
> Update: Adding new scenes.

**Somebody told me**  
 **That for everything she wants**  
 **Is everything she sees**  
 **I guess I must have loved you**  
 **Because I said you were the perfect girl for me, baby**  
 **And now I'm six months older**  
 **And everything you are and everything you see**  
 **Is out of reach not good enough**  
 **I don't know what the hell you want from me**

**December 24, 2013**

The snow was falling down. Chris was watching TV and drinking. He pour the whiskey in the glass and took a sip of it. He been drinking after he lost his memory in Eastern Europe last year, and even he back home, he repeated the process. He already brought presents for his friends, but not her. She was working as a Director in the BSAA for months now and haven't get to see him lately.

There was a knock on the door and he got up and walked to the door, still holding the glass on his hand. When he opened it, he was pretty surprised to see Jill.

"Hey...."

Chris was pretty shocked who was in the door. She was wearing a coat under her black dress, mittens on her hands, earmuffs, red lipstick, mascara, and wearing red shoes. He dropped the glass and breaks it on purpose.

"....Chris...what's the matter?" She asked him.

"Sorry... got shocked." He said as he cleaned up the glass.

After he was finished, he offered her hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started to drink it, but she took it from him.

"Drinking is not the way to cope..."

"I just need someone to talk to. And it's you. I haven't talk to you for months, because you been busy with stuff." He said.

"I'm sorry... Come on, let's go."

He got up and grabbed his coat and his gloves and put it on. He grabbed the wallet and put it on his pocket.

"Let's go."

They got out of the house and went to the mall. They're shopping presents for each other.

**Somebody tell me**  
 **Why I work so hard for you**  
 **(To give you money)**  
  
 **Some people work for a living**  
 **Some people work fun**  
 **Girl I just work for you**  
 **They told me marriage was a give and take**  
 **Well you show me you can take you've got some givin' to do**  
 **And now you tell me that your having my baby**  
 **I'll tell you that I'm happy if you want me to**  
 **But one step further and my back will break**  
 **If my best isn't good enough**  
 **And how can it be good enough for two**

"So, where should we start?" She asked as they stared at the mall directory.

"Mabye we can split up. That way, we'll get something," He suggested.

They split up and visit some stores. They brought some items and let the workers giftwrap them. By the time it was 4:30 P.M., they were finished and got back to the car.

After they got home, they put the presents under the Christmas tree and looked at each other. Jill headed to her piano and played Christmas music for a hour. While she was playing, Chris was watching Christmas specials on TV and eating candy.

"Guess what? To impress you, I've rented a limo. And I've made a reservation at a fancy restaurant." He replied to her.

"Thank you. I really love you."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later..."

The two get ready for dinner. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a tie and she was wearing a green dress with red fancy shoes. At about 7:30 P.M., the limo arrived.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

  **can't work any harder than I do**  
  
 **Somebody tell me**  
 **Why I work so hard for you**  
 **(To give you money)**  
  
 **Why do I do the things I do**  
 **Can you tell my why? Yea**  
 **My god, I don't even think that I love you**  
  
 **Somebody tell me**  
 **Why I work so hard for you**  
 **(To give you money)**  
  
 **Somebody tell me**  
 **Why I work so hard for you**  
 **(To give you money)**

They went to the restaurant and the place was fancier. After they sat down, they order their food and waited for the waiter to come back. The two ordered the Christmas food specials, including the chocolate-covered strawberries (Jill loved strawberries), Jelly Belly Cake Bites, and double chocolate cake.

"Now what you want to tell me?" He asked, taking a slip of wine.

"I....love you. After all these years...I really love you." She reliped.

"Wow.. thanks you for telling me that. But let's do this later..."

As soon he said that, their foods arrived. The food was wonderful. They ate and take slips of wine before paying and leaving to go home. While they're waiting, it was starting to snow. Snow covered the ground. She made a snowball and threw it at him. "Hey!" he yelled, then threw a snowball back to her. They have a snowball fight for three minutes before they stopped. She kissed him, and while they kissing, she slid her tongue inside and they exchange saliva. He felt himself bulge on his pants. They stopped and they got into the limo.

**How could you settle**  
 **For a boy like me**  
 **When all I can see**  
 **Is the end of the week**  
 **All the things we sign**  
 **And the things we buy**  
 **Ain't gonna keep us together**  
 **It's just a matter of time**

After they got out, he unlocked the door and went inside. They were standing under the mistletoe, so they kissed. She sat down near the fireplace and watched the fire. He made some drinks and sat them down on the table. Staring at him, Jill stood up, unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Chris just looked at her, just before taking her pink lacy bra off and licked her nipple as she moaned. He stopped and kiss her again. He took off his tuexdo and his pants, leaving him on boxers. He took off his boxers, surprising her. Then, Jill put her hand into his erection, slowly stroking it. After a while, Chris reluctantly removed Jill's hand from his manhood and bade her to sit on the sofa and she did. Then Chris, a sly smile on his face, carefully slid her white panties down her legs and to the floor. She delicately lifted one leg, then the other, gracefully stepping out her white underwear and standing comepletely nude in the house.

He caught a glimpse at her beautiful lips and paused for a second, before kneeling on the carpet and placing his face between her legs.

She gasped as she closed her eyes, threw her head, and groaned. She had felt his wet tongue at her slit and grabbed his head, wanting more. He entered two fingers inside her after a few minutes, letting the wetness on his fingers before pulling out and started licking her again.

The taste was sweet and bitter, so he went harder. Jill bucked in her seat, her breating coming shallower and faster. And just before she knew it, she reached her orgasm and cums into Chris's mouth, letting her taste it. He sat her at the fireplace and she spead her legs.

"Are you sure you want this? Because this is going to hurt." He asked.

"Yes. I love you and I want you to have the best day ever..."

Chris placed his hand on Jill's hip and gently slid inside her. She let out a scream and he kissed her to calm her down. He paused and then started to pump slowly back and forth. Then, he glowed with sweat as he thurst in and out of Jill, his labaured breating auidible. "Ugh...you're so tight..." he said, as he went deeper, harder and faster. Her hair was a mess and her perspiration had ruined her mascara but there was no mistaking the look of sheer joy upon her face.

Suddenly, he started to slow. "Jill, I.. can't hold it anymore."

"So, as I."

With a jerk, he stopped. His lower body shook as he orgasmed as he cried out her name. "Damn, it's so warm and gooey..." she said.  After he was finished, she screamed. Jill had finally reached her second orgasm as she sighed.

He had collapsed onto the floor beside her and they were kissing. It was much less passionate than before, they looked absolutely drained.

"That's was amazing."

"Yeah..."

"Merry Christmas... and I love you too."

He got up and went to the Christmas tree to grab something. The present was small and was wrapped in a snowflakes gift wrap. When Chris came back to the couch with the gift, he could tell Jill is rubbing her cilt. He gave the present to her and she opened it. It was a treasure chest and when she opened it, she founded a delicate glass angel and a beautifully scripted poem:

_When you're sad and feeling blue, your guardian angel comforts you. Put this treasure chest in a special place. It will always keep a smile on your face._

"This is beautiful. It even got my name on it." She said.

"I knew you like it. Now I need to go wash my hands." He said, as he headed for the kitchen.

"Chris? Do that later."

"Why?"

"I need a cuddle. It's cold."

They got up and he grabbed the bottle and glasses and they went to the bedroom. He pour in the glasses and they drinked. Then they got into bed. He snuggled her close, just as she asked.

**Christmas Morning, 8:30 A.M.**

The two woke up and went to the living room to see what's under the tree. They were a lot of presents under there.

"I guess that what the holiday about." She said, as he kissed her.

"I know."

**My situation**  
 **Never changes**  
 **Walking in and out of that door**  
 **Like a stranger**  
 **For the wages**  
 **I give you all**  
 **You say you want more**  
  
 **And all I can see**  
 **Is the end of the week**  
 **All the things we sign**  
 **And the things we buy**  
 **Ain't gonna keep us together**  
 **Girl it's just a matter of time**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Some parts are from Best Laid Plans - Deleted Scene 002 by Ticklefish. You can find the story on Fanfiction and Adult-Fanfiction. And I've ask permission for the author.
> 
> 2\. I don't own anything.
> 
> 3\. The song is Everything She Wants. You can listen it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf_Lwe6p-Cg .


End file.
